always
by Ai'Feather
Summary: [songfic] [oneshot] Draco à mal! A cause de sa stupidité et de ses peurs il a perdu Harry et ça il ne le supporte plus! Mais attil perdu Harry pour toujours?...peutêtre


salut a tous! j'ai modifiée mon histoire je la trouvais vite fais! donc voila que cette version vous plaîra plus:)

la chanson est du groupe Saliva et le titre c'est Always

tout cet univers appartient a J.K Rowlings

sur ce Bon lecture!!

**Always, Saliva**

**I hear a voice say, "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
that you would probably hide**

Est-ce vrai ce que cette voix me dit, est-ce que je peux la croire ? Je voudrais tellement !

**Am I your one and only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe  
or am I the reason you cry?**

Qui je suis ? Dit-le moi… je suis perdu ! Entre mes bras je t'ai désiré, je t'ai aimé l'a tu ressentis ? Tu t'es senti vivre je le sais… est-ce réellement moi qui marque ton visage de larmes ? Pourquoi ce voile de tristesse dans tes yeux… ?

**Always****  
Always  
Always**

Toujours j'espère revenir dans tes bras…

**Always****  
Always  
Always**

Toujours je crois pouvoir obtenir de nouveau ton âme…

**I just can't live without you **

C'est vrai je ne peux pas vivre sans toi! Et pourtant …

**I love you  
I hate you**

Ces sentiments qui se déchirent au fond de moi je t'aime pour ce que tu es, la perfection et je te déteste pour tout le mal que tu me fais ! Je dois payer et je le sais mais…

**I can't live around you**

Tous les jours je dois te voir et tu m'ignores ! Ca me fait tellement mal !

**  
****I breathe you  
I taste you**

Ton odeur me hante… je la sens quand je te croises, quand je m'endort dans nos draps…

Le goût de peau si douce, si chaude et tellement forte, reste à jamais gravé sur mes lèvres

**I can't live without you**

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mais je dois tous les jours t'affronter. Tu sembles si heureux entouré de tes amis et tu ne sembles pas aussi détruit que moi au fond…

**I just can't take anymore  
this life of solitude**

Je suis seul…ironique n'est-ce pas ? Le grand Malfoy sans personne ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour me relever, pour m'aider à t'oublier…, est-ce ma faute…? Je crois que oui… tu as été le seul à me comprendre tu as été le seul à me trouver ! Et pourtant…

**I guess that I'm out the door  
and now I'm done with you**

Je sais que tout est fini, que je ne peux plus rien attendre de toi… mais pouvons rester ami ? Même si ça me fait souffrir… ce que je veux c'est avoir de nouveaux une place auprès de toi mais tu ne sembles pas de cet avis…

**I feel like you don't want me around**

J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je soi près de toi, tu me détestes donc autant ?

**I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around**

Je partirais je le sais et tu seras là… pour un adieux? Peut-être… mais pas comme je le voudrais. Est-ce aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi ? J'ai envi d'hurler ma peine ! De te dire que je t'aime encore, de te demander pardon pour ce que je t'ai fais !

**  
****Inside, it bottles up until now**

Mais je garde tout au fond de moi, comme je l'ai toujours fait, mais aujourd'hui tu n'a pas su lire en moi… ou bien est-ce parce que tu n'a pas voulu…dit-moi !

**  
****As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound of… **

Je te fixe, essaye de trouver une dernière chance au fond de tes yeux, je n'y vois que de la détermination ! Alors c'est vraiment fini, je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu sembles si décidé ! Tu te détournes et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça fait mal, j'ai le cœur qui saigne arrête de le poignarder ! Je pars, je fuis quelle différence ? Je referme cette porte qui reflète la distance qui nous sépare dorénavant ! Seul ce bruit fait écho au cri de mon âme…

**Always****  
Always  
Always **

Je crois toujours revenir dans tes bras… je souffre tant !

**  
****Always  
Always  
Always**

Toujours j'y crois…

**I just can't live without you**

C'est vrai je ne peux pas vivre sans toi! Et pourtant …

**I love you  
I hate you**

Ces sentiments qui se déchaînent en moi je t'aime pour ce que tu es et je te déteste pour ce que tu as fais !

**I can't live around you**

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mais je devais tous les jours t'affronté. Tu ne semblais pas aussi détruit que moi au fond…

**  
****I breathe you  
I taste you**

Ton odeur me hante quand je m'endors dans nos draps…

Le goût de peau reste à jamais gravé sur mes lèvres, si douce, si chaude et tellement forte qu'elle me fait perdre pied !

**  
I can't live without you**

Tous les jours je t'apercevais, je te voyais m'ignorer!

**  
****I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude**

Et je suis seul… personne pour me relever, pour m'aider à t'oublier…, je n'est plus que du vide qui m'entoure et qui grandit en moi. Est-ce ma faute…? Je crois que oui… et tu as été le seul à me comprendre tu as été le seul à me trouver ! Et pourtant…

**  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you **

Je sais que tout est fini, que je ne pouvais plus rien attendre de toi mais nous pouvions rester ami ? Je sais maintenant ce que ça aurait valu… je ne voulais qu'avoir de nouveaux une place auprès de toi mais tu ne semblais pas de cet avis…

**I left my head around your heart  
Why would you tear my world apart**

Je t'ai laissé mon esprit, mon âme je t'ai tout donné ! Est-ce la meilleur façons pour t'oublier ?…je ne crois pas…

**  
Always  
Always**

j'y ai cru! jusqu'au bout…

**  
Always  
Always**

J'y ai cru… mais maintenant!

**I see the blood all over your hands**

Je n'oublierais jamais cette vision que tu as gravé en moi, pourquoi celle-ci ? Ce sang qui coulait dans tes veines coule aujourd'hui t'as peine comme des larmes… j'ai le cœur qui explose plus rien n'existe … je n'arrive pas à te réveiller… ouvre les yeux, mon ange revient-moi…tout cesse de vivre autour de moi, même toi !

**  
****Does it make you feel more like a man?**

Tu te sens moins fort, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu au moins soulagé d'être là où tu es… ? Je n'ai pas su effacer ta peine, je n'est su être qu'à l'origine de celle-ci … pardon…

**  
****Was it all just a part of your plan**

Tu aurais du me parler ! tu n'aurais pas du faire ça…j'ai mal sans toi… c'est maintenant que je suis détruit… j'aurais préférer continuer souffrir de te voir sourire que de te voir allonger devant moi, le visage vide de toute expression ! Ton corps perdant sa chaleur peu à peu alors que je ne peux rien faire… rien faire, si peut-être…

**  
****The pistol's shakin' in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound**

J'ai ramassé l'arme elle tremble dans ma main! J'ai l'impression d'avoir moi-même appuyé sur la gâchette ! Je t'ai tué…Tu aurais pu choisir de mourir par un sortilège mais tu savais que j'aurais tout fait pour te sauver, au lieu de ça tu as pris une arme moldu qui ne laisse aucune chance et qui détruit bien plus qu'une apparence… Je caresse ton visage, embrasse tes lèvres je sais quoi faire…

******  
****I love you  
I hate you**

Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, mon amour, mais je te déteste de m'avoir abandonné… la mort est une solution trop facile et qui m'effraie mais l' envi de te rejoindre et trop forte ! alors attend moi…

******  
I can't live around you**

Je donnerais tout pour t'avoir de nouveaux à mes côtés… maintenant je tombe dans ce vide qui grandissait en moi ; je ne me retient pas je ne veux pas… tu es parti donc plus rien ne compte !

******  
****I breathe you  
I taste you**

Ils resteront à jamais gravé dans mon cœur. Seul ton souffle savait réchauffer mon âme, seul tes lèvres savaient fermer mes blessures… mais tu m'as enlevé tout ça, pourquoi ?

******  
I can't live without you**

Tu le savais, et je sais maintenant que tu ne pouvais vivre sans moi! Pourquoi t'ôter à moi de la pire manière qui soit ?

******  
****I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude**

Tu m'a laissé dans la solitude, j'étais toi tu étais moi et j'ai tout gâché alors tu as tout pris, tu es parti et tu ma laissé seul …j'en peu plus…

******  
****I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you**

Je le sais que j'ai tout gâché, que je n'avais plus de chance auprès de toi, que je t'avais trop blessé! Mais mon amour, j'avais en moi la force de continuer de vivre quand je te savais bien avec tes amis, même si le simple fait de te regarder m'arrachait le coeur de désespoir !

******I love you  
I hate you**

Je t'aime toujours autant et je voyais que tu n'allait pas bien mais je pensais que c'était mon coeur qui me faisait voir ça…si j'avais su je t'aurais parler ! crois-moi ! je te déteste car tu ne ma pas laissé le temps de t'en empêcher, j'aurais tout fait pour toi…

******  
I can't live without you**

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi aussi je viens te retrouver, de dire que je t'aime mon amourj'arrive attend moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

******…**

******°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Draco ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois. Deux larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue. Il ne supportait plus la douleur qui le prenait chaque minute, le vide qui le bouffait de l'intérieure, le manque que créait son absence. Il avait gâché son histoire avec Harry par peur, maintenant cela lui semblait si futile.

Harry n'avait pas supporté et avait flanché le premier. Il était parti occuper sa place qu'on lui réservait au paradis, parmi les anges. Draco ne lui en voulait plus de l'avoir laissé, il allait le rejoindre… un sourire éclaira son visage et dans un dernier souffle il dit « _Je t'aime mon amour, j'arrive_ » avant de boire une puissante potion, de couleur noir encre, au pied du saule pleureur. Au pied de _leur_ saule pleureur. C'était leur endroit préférer, l'endroit où il s'avouèrent leur amour pour la premier fois, où ils échangèrent leur premier baiser, s'offrirent leur premier cadeau, avaient eu leur première relation et surtout trouver leur premier amour, le seul, l'unique et le vrai amour.

Dans un dernier soupir Draco rendu l'âme il se sentit libre comme l'avait dû être Harry avant de mourir, quand il avait brisé les liens qui le retenait enchaînés au monde qu'il ne supportait plus.

Un cri magnifique retentit, celui du Phoénix qui pleura l'amour de deux anges retrouvé pour l'éternité.

****

**_Traduction de la chansons (fait par moi! dsl si tout n'est pas exact:)) _**

****

**_J'entends une voix dire : « Ne sois pas si aveugle »_**

**_Elle me dit toutes ces choses _**

**_Que tu voudrais probablement cacher_**

**_Suis-je ton seul et unique désire ?_**

**_Suis-je la raison pour laquelle tu respires ?_**

**_Or suis-je la raison pour laquelle tu pleures ?_**

**_Toujours_**

**_Toujours_**

**_Toujours_**

**_Toujours_**

**_Toujours_**

**_Toujours _**

**_Je ne peux simplement pas vivre sans toi _**

**_[REFRAIN_**

**_Je t'aime_**

**_Je te hais_**

**_Je ne peux pas vivre à côté de toi_**

**_Je te respire_**

**_Je te goûte _**

**_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_**

**_Je ne peux juste plus supporter _**

**_Cette vie solitaire_**

**_Je devine que je suis à la porte_**

**_Et que maintenant c'est fini avec toi_**

**_J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je soi près de toi_**

**_Je devine que je rassemblerai toutes mes affaires _**

**_Je devine que je te verrai autour_**

**_A l'intérieur, je ravale tout jusqu'à maintenant_**

**_Comme je marche jusqu'à ta porte_**

**_Et tout ce que je peux entendre ces ce bruit._**

**_[REFRAIN_**

**_J'ai laissé mon esprit autour de ton cœur _**

**_Pourquoi voudrais-tu déchirer mon monde ?_**

**_Toujours_**

**_Toujours_**

**_Toujours_**

**_Toujours_**

**_Je vois le sang partout sur tes mains_**

**_Est-ce que ça te fait te sentir plus comme un homme ?_**

**_Tout cela était-il seulement une partie de ton plan ?_**

**_Le pistolet tremble dans mes mains,_**

**_Et tout ce que j'entends est le bruit…_**

**_Je t'aime_**

**_Je te hais_**

**_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_**

**_Je t'aime_**

**_Je te hais_**

**_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_**

**_Je ne peux juste plus supporter _**

**_Cette vie solitaire_**

**_Je gratte moi-même le sol_**

**_Et maintenant c'est fini avec toi_**

**_Toujours_**

**_Toujours_**

**_Toujours_**

**_Toujours_**

**_et voilou fini!! alors qu'en pensez vous? _**


End file.
